


Heat Exhaustion

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris asks for some help at his shack, and ends up with far more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote very quickly for the August E-Day **Shedding of clothes** and **lines** challenge.

The day had barely begun and already the temperature was soaring beyond what most might consider comfortable. The parched earth, hard-baked by the sun, was covered in a layer of fine pale red dust; particles of which were kicked up into tiny clouds by the three men as they worked on stripping the pair of trees Chris Larabee had cut down earlier that morning. He had used his horse to drag those trees to his small holding, each round trip taking him the best part of an hour but he had wanted to do as much as he could before the temperature made it impossible for manual work.

Chris dragged his forearm across his heavily sweating brow, blinking away the sting of sweat that had trickled into his eyes, and he glanced at the two men who worked by his side. Although neither Josiah nor Nathan was adverse to hard, manual labor, he had felt guilty for presuming upon their friendship to request their assistance. However, he wanted to get that second room built onto the side of the shack before the end of the summer, not wanting to leave it to the vagaries of the weather that came with the Fall. Certainly, he wanted the room finished and weather-proofed before the winter storms hit.

As the sun rose higher in the clear blue sky, they had thrown some decorum to the pitiful breeze and stripped off the outer layers of their clothing, leaving their shirts hanging over the porch rail. Chris could see the dark stains of sweat circling under each man's arms, standing out vividly against the shabby pink and gray of undergarments and, when Josiah turned, he could see a wide, wet band where the thin cotton clung to the man's broad back. He knew he must look equally hot and disheveled but he brushed those vain concerns aside and picked up the hatchet once more, quickly becoming intent on the task at hand, only stopping to push back the errant locks of sweat-soaked hair that fell across his eyes.

Nathan stopped, stretching upright and throwing back his head, his eyes screwed shut against the trickles of sweat that had to be irritating his dark eyes. He pulled his bandanna from his neck and wiped it across his forehead, puffing his cheeks as he blew softly.

"Hot enough to cook without a fire."

Nathan strode across to the water butt and drew out a ladle-full of water, drinking deeply, the overspill running down his cheek and neck making furrows in the light coating of dust that covered his sweating form. He dipped the ladle in once more and poured the water over his head, shaking his head to splatter both sweat and water, much to the annoyance of the three men seated close by.

Chris grinned and shook his head in guilty pleasure at the sharp cries from their newly arrived audience of three. Then he greeted them for the first time.

"Sure was nice of you boys to come out here to watch, though it wouldn't kill you to give us a hand."

****

It was hot. Too hot. It was the kind of heat that sapped all the strength from a man--or at least it did from most men.

Ezra sat in the shade of the small porch, wiping away imaginary droplets of water and sweat with a disdainful expression before returning to his former task of fanning himself with his hat. He found himself laboring to breathe in the heated, dry air and wondered, anew, what had possessed him to make a trip out to Chris's shack on such a hot summer's day. He glanced to where JD sat on the porch beside him, sprawled out like a limp rag doll, his dark hair plastered to his boyish face, slowly shaking his head from side to side in disbelief as Chris, Nathan and Josiah carried on working under the hot mid-morning sun. Vin lounged back in a chair on the other side of Ezra, hat pulled low to cut out the glare as the sun's rays reflected off the pale, dust-laden ground, eyes gazing out from beneath the brim at the men working hard before him. Ezra could not bear to even glance in Vin's direction as even the sight of Vin buried inside that thick, hide coat was enough to draw beads of perspiration.

The man has to be cooking in his own sweat, thought Ezra as he reached out to snare a ladle-full of water for himself.

"How can they do that? In this heat."

"Just watching has got the sweat trickling down my back." Vin agreed with JD, his voice low and husky from the dry, dusty air.

Vin's eyes narrowed as Nathan pulled, disgustedly, at the thin, sweat-soaked material covering his large frame but then his eyes were drawn back to the slighter man, mesmerized by the play of muscle beneath the thin covering. The wet cloth was clinging to every curve, outlining cords of muscle and sinew as Chris struck at the toughened bark over and over. Vin's eyes trailed over the curve of spine, to each vertebra standing proud, entranced by the graceful figure as Chris twisted with each stroke of the hatchet. Sunlight caught the droplets of sweat that hung suspended from Chris's chin and nose for a brief moment in time before being shaken loose and falling, like tiny diamonds, to the dusty ground.

"You figure any of them there watching would care if I took off this damn thing?"

"Hell, Nathan. I won't be doing no complaining, and if they don't like it, they can go do their watching some place else."

Ezra sat up straighter as, across the way, Nathan stripped off his shirt, the sun glistening off the beads of sweat clinging to his broad, dark-skinned back, seeing beyond the whip scars that marred the surface.

"Oh my. I do believe there is far more to Mr. Jackson than I previously envisaged."

"Huh?"

"Reckon Ez just saw the light."

"Huh?"

"Merely broadening my horizons, Mr. Tanner."

"Looks more like a lengthening" Vin glanced, pointedly, at the gambler's groin.

"The pot calling the kettle black, Mr. Tanner?"

"Huh?"

"Your meaning, Ezra?"

"I figure Ezra's referring to those coy glances you've been aiming at a certain, dashing figure."

"Huh?" JD swung his head from Ezra to Vin to Josiah, who had come close enough to overhear the nonsensical conversation and add his own comments.

"Mr. Dunne. May I remind you that the English language is rich with descriptive and questioning vocabulary."

"Huh?"

"He means, son, that there are plenty of words you can use instead of 'huh'."

In the meantime, Vin's face had taken on a pinker hue that had nothing to do with the heat from the sun. He glanced quickly at Chris. Although Chris had stopped working and was staring over at the small group, the curiosity in those expressive, green eyes showed that he had either not heard the full exchange or that he had no idea that he had become part of the subject matter. Vin mumbled softly, his words carrying only so far as the small group.

"Don't know what you're referring to."

"Then you'll have no reason to refuse my humble request that you take off that heavy, hide jacket before you collapse from heat exhaustion."

" _Hide_ being the word in mind," rumbled Josiah with a wicked grin as he swiped ineffectively at the sweat trickling down his neck.

The blush reached the tips of Vin's ears, well aware that he kept his jacket on to hide the hard-on he sported whenever Chris was near, or whenever Chris was on his mind. Unfortunately, as Chris filled most of his thoughts each day, it meant he was in a perpetual state of arousal and he could only be grateful that he had never taken to wear denim as tight as those black pants Chris wore. Any attempt to get his errant body back under control so he could take off his jacket without embarrassment was lost as his eyes flickered instantly to the black pants in question, seeing the beautiful curves outlined to perfection by the tight denim. He moaned softly, his coloring becoming an even darker shade.

Nathan rushed over, concern filling his dark eyes.

"Damn fool, wearing that thick coat in weather like this."

Much to Vin's bewilderment, he found himself being manhandled to his feet by the larger man and his jacket stripped from his body with astonishing speed. He tried to drag it back from the strong grip, hoping to cover the revealing hardness at his groin.

"Dammit, Nathan. I'm not suffering from no heat exhaustion."

"You sure, Vin. You look a little flushed."

Vin tried to take a step away from the man causing all his physical problems, his heart pounding as his body responded to the hand gripping his arm. Chris was so close that Vin's senses became overpowered by the rich and so familiar masculine scent that exuded from Chris's hot and sweaty body. He wanted to draw a deep breath, wanted to fill his lungs with the unique musk of this man who commanded almost his every thought. Instead his foot caught on the chair leg and he toppled backwards, taking Chris with him. They landed in a heap of arms and legs on the porch floor with Chris on top. Vin could feel the heat pouring from Chris's body, and reveled in the weight that pinned him to the floor, guiltily luxuriating in the feel of Chris's lean frame pressed along the entire length of his own body. He gazed up into shocked green eyes, and then realised why it felt so good. Some how, as they fell, Chris's other hand had become trapped between their bodies and was almost cupping the hard bulge of Vin's erection.

With horror, Vin started to struggle but relaxed in confusion when the shock in Chris's eyes was replaced by wonderment. Those luscious lips began to curl into a pleased smile and Vin held his breath as Chris dipped his head slightly, those lips grazing across his own fleetingly.

All this took only seconds and Vin mourned the loss of the hard body as Josiah and Nathan helped to disentangle the pair. Vin raised his eyes and was caught in the heat of a Larabee stare but there was no animosity in those eyes; it was pure lust that was quickly shadowed.

"I figure we've done enough toiling under this hot sun for now."

"Thought you wanted to get this room built, Chris."

"I do, Nathan, but I also want to be around to enjoy it once it's built."

"Wise words, my friend."

Vin felt his heart melt as Chris turned his beautiful grin from the group, offering it to Vin alone.

"I'm told that pond over yonder is exceedingly pleasant on a hot day like this."

"And it's secluded too, Ezra. Ain't nobody gonna pay no mind to the sight of your bare, lily-white ass."

"Why, Mr. Jackson, a gentlemen never refers to another man's derrière in so familiar a fashion."

"Who said Nathan was a gentleman."

****

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!"

The others all glanced towards Nathan in curiosity and then noticed that JD's wide-eyed stare was actually aimed towards an embarrassed Vin who quickly sank into the cool pond water to save his dignity.

"God works in mysterious ways", rumbled Josiah as he noticed and then understood the strange look that Chris gave their well-endowed tracker. He'd seen far too much in his travels around the world with his father to be mortified by the thought of one man appreciating another in such a fashion. Of course, the fact that his own father had been so intolerant of such things, denouncing such practices with sermons of fire and brimstone, might have been a factor in his leniency. He and his father had rarely seen eye to eye.

"I believe you have managed to embarrass Mr. Tanner with your outburst, Mr. Dunne."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Vin."

Vin gave a half-hearted smile and glanced quickly in Chris's direction, wondering whether Chris had seen, concerned that he might have been put off by Vin's size. However, Chris was giving him another strange look, one of curiosity mixed with awe but he looked away when he realised Vin had noticed him staring. Vin drifted a little way along the edge and leaned back against some larger boulders that were slightly overhanging the pond. He watched furtively as Chris began to strip off the remainder of his clothes, the boots having already been discarded. The top half of his undergarment had been removed, revealing a lean but well-defined chest with a spattering of light golden hair through the center that darkened as it arrowed down beneath the waistband of the black pants.

JD threw off the last of his own clothes and leaped into the pond, sending a tidal wave that engulfed Vin and, by the time Vin had swept his hair back from his eyes, Chris had opened his pants and was wiggling his way out of the tight, black denim.

Vin whistled softly, more entranced by this unguarded strip than by any tease by one of those professional dance hall girls. The hideous, dingy pink undergarment that seemed to be a necessary evil within white society was slowly dragged away with the pants, revealing the creamy curves of a firm ass and the long, well-muscled thighs. Vin could not resist glancing at the dormant sex hanging freely between those long legs. Though not as large as his own, Vin could see Chris was not lacking in that department either.

"I think it shriveled."

Vin's attention was caught by Nathan's embarrassed declaration and couldn't help smiling at the way Ezra was staring at Nathan's groin in slight disappointment. Another piece of folklore, that all dark-skinned men were extremely well-endowed, had fallen by the wayside--not that Nathan had anything to be ashamed of.

"Ain't what you got but what you do with it that matters."

"Easy for you to say, Vin."

Vin ducked his head in renewed embarrassment. "Didn't mean you ain't got... damn..."

Nathan laughed jovially, and splashed some water in Vin's direction, not really concerned by his size, which was a little deceptive anyway. His large frame made him appear far smaller than expected but, in truth, he was still bigger than most of the white men he'd seen in his time as a doctor's assistant during the war. He was certainly big enough for Ezra Standish--as Ezra would find out soon enough if he continued to make his interest so obvious.

"What about Josiah?"

Josiah was standing thigh deep in the cool water, and he looked down at his own groin before looking back up with a proud, toothy grin. The grin collapsed to a frown as Nathan's words reached him.

"Reckon it's water-logged."

He glanced back down at himself and then, with a huge bellow, he leaped for his friend, knocking Nathan under the water. They both came back up to the surface with huge grins plastered across their wet faces as the mock fight continued with both JD and, surprisingly, Ezra joining in on the fun.

Vin startled as a warm hand stroked up the inside of his leg from knee to groin, his head whipping round to find Chris Larabee right beside him. Strong fingers rubbed against his quickly hardening flesh, sending a tingle of anticipation and lust radiating through his whole body.

"If your looking for the soap. That AIN'T it."

"Weren't after soap... but I reckon I have found what I'm looking for."

Vin groaned as talented fingers wrapped around his shaft, a callused thumb teasing across the sensitive glans.

"Never figured you for such a big boy, Vin."

"You don't seem too bothered."

"Ain't bothered. Not in the slightest."

Vin groaned, eyes flickering closed, head falling back against rock as the delicious sensations swept through to his nerve endings. His hands grasped at the rock behind him, scrabbling for purchase so he could keep from slipping beneath the surface. Chris was standing so close to him, filling all of his senses with his strong presence until even the boisterous play of the others faded away leaving him with only the sound of his own rapid heartbeat and Chris's hard breathing. He bit down hard into his lower lip as the sensations escalated, whimpering softly as his seed pumped into the cool water.

Finally, when he opened his eyes, he grinned on finding Chris still standing by his side in the waist deep water, those beautiful green eyes shining with an inner pleasure as Chris watched him with something akin to wonder. He reached out one hand to cup Chris's face, his thumb playing with those incredibly soft and kissable lips, wishing he could give in to the renewed desire that raged through him and claim this man for his very own.

Instead, he reached out and gently stroked the hardness at Chris's groin, watching as those green eyes lost focus as pleasure overtook his lover.

His lover.

How he wanted that to be true. He had never dreamed he would ever have this much but now that it was his, Vin wanted more. Far more. He wanted to posses this man, he wanted to hold him securely in his arms while he ravished the lean, beautiful body. He wanted to see this man impaled upon him, wanted to watch Chris writhing in total abandonment, begging for his every touch.

A thought struck Vin that this might be all there ever was, just a single moment of exploration, just this one chance for his fingers to journey over this long-desired body. He stifled a cry of loss as he realised he could not take what he wanted, knowing Chris would never allow either of them such an uninhibited display in front of their friends. Instead, Vin knew he might have to content himself with this one stolen moment. He sighed as he felt Chris buck beneath his touch, hearing the ragged breaths as Chris found completion far to soon for Vin.

They stared at each other for a long moment before the real world intruded upon them as Vin found his legs snatched away from beneath him. When he struggled back to the surface and swept the hair back from his face he found JD and Chris laughing loudly. Vin dived beneath the surface and grabbed at both men, sweeping both of them off their feet and tugging them under. A heavier body joined in, flipping Vin into the air to land with a splash.

It wasn't until a little later that Vin realised that Nathan and Ezra had not been part of the ensuing battle, but the self-satisfied expressions on the faces of both men told its own story. Secretly, he hoped they had found as much pleasure in each other as he had found with Chris and wondered, momentarily, if they content with what they gained or whether, like him, they wanted far more.

****

The sun had passed his zenith but, even within the deep shadows cast by the boulders surrounding part of the pond, the heat was still stifling. The small group of naked men lay in various recumbent positions, eyes closed as they tried to follow the Mexican example and take a short siesta through this hottest part of the day.

JD had pulled on some clothing long enough to go fetch the drinking water but had quickly succumbed to the heat soon after and, now, was snoring gently. Chris grinned, feeling the additional heat of another body lying only inches from his own but uncaring as that body belonged to Vin Tanner. He let his thoughts wander back, his fingertips tingling as he recalled Vin's flesh held tight in his grip. Chris wanted more. He wanted to feel the weight of Vin's body upon him, wanted to feel Vin moving inside of him, and he had wanted this for far longer than he was willing to admit.

However, he had become certain of his desire following the events surrounding Ella Gaines. Vin had stayed by his side while he recovered from both the gunshot wound and from the trauma of discovering why his wife and child had died. He had become a constant companion, always there to lend a hand when needed, or to listen when Chris needed to talk, or even just to sit quietly by his side so Chris did not feel so defeated and alone. No man could ask for a truer friend - and it was then that Chris had realised that what he wanted went far deeper than mere friendship.

Months had passed but, until today, he had never entertained any hope of having what he wanted, too scared to make that first move in case it drove a wedge between them that sent Vin scurrying from his side permanently. However, when they stumbled and fell earlier, Chris had seen the desire in those sparkling blue eyes and he had felt the need in the strong, firm body. He had taken the gamble and he had won the first hand. Now all he needed to do was confirm that there was more to Vin's desire than mere physical lust.

Another hour passed by in quiet contemplation before Josiah stirred, slowly sitting up before checking the sun's progress across the clear blue sky. He nudged Chris with his foot.

"If we're going to get those walls up before nightfall then we ought to get started soon." Chris nodded and started to pull on his clothes. "And we'd get it done faster with a little extra help... and I'm not referring to divine intervention."

"I'll help. What about you, Ezra?"

"I abhor manual labor, Mr. Dunne... but I believe I might be able to handle a few light tasks."

"Wouldn't want you to damage those soft hands of yours, Ezra."

Nathan took the sting out of his words by smiling playfully at Ezra, and Chris could not help but notice the shared look of warmth that passed between the two men that held a far greater depth of meaning.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly as the six men pulled together and set the final wall in place, stopping only once to eat the meal Nathan rustled up for them all.

"Still needs a roof."

Chris nodded at JD, well aware that the room was incomplete.

"Yeah. But it can wait for another day."

Josiah nodded and clapped Chris on the back. "Never expected to have so much fun when I set out earlier today. Just goes to prove... God moves in mysterious ways."

"Certainly a day to remember", Chris replied. He saw the small smile that played around Vin's mouth and then watched as the others gathered up their belongings and saddled up.

"You coming back to town with us, Vin?"

"Nah. Figure I'll stay out here a little longer... if Chris don't mind."

Chris gave Vin a small nod of welcome and they watched as the others turned away, quickly riding off towards the nearby town. Once they had disappeared from view, Chris turned to his quiet companion.

"You figuring on staying all night?"

"Yeah."

"Got any particular place in mind?"

"Figured it'd be a good night to spend under the stars."

"Oh." Chris sighed with slight disappointment. He was tired and his body was aching from the hard work he had put in under the hot sun. "I was figuring on sleeping in a comfortable bed."

"Can't see why we can't both get what we want."

"Oh?"

Chris followed Vin's eyes as they darted, meaningfully, towards the newly built room, a slow grin forming on his face in realization.

****

The sun set not long after they had finished dragging Chris's comfortable bed into the center of the room; the heat of the day giving way to a pleasantly warm night. Vin pulled off his boots and then paused by the side of the bed, eyeing Chris as he set a small lamp on the floor in one corner. The orange glow cast dancing shadows over the newly built room, its flickering light turning the golden hair that tumbled over Chris's face into licks of flame. Chris looked back up at Vin with half of his face lost in shadow, the rest cast in soft lamplight, and Vin wished he could give voice to the words filling his head as he gazed at the ethereal beauty of this man he loved.

He swallowed hard as Chris moved across the room until he was standing between Vin and the bed. Slowly, Chris stripped off his clothing for a second time that day but, this time, there was greater awareness of his actions. His hips swayed provocatively, hands trailing back over his own firm flesh after the pants had been eased down those long, lean legs. Chris turned and bent over, one hand on the bed for balance as he raised a foot to pull the pants off completely; his ass high in the air, presenting Vin with a glorious view of what Vin wanted.

"Damn tease."

It was too much. Vin dropped his own pants without ceremony and grabbed the lean hips, drawing Chris back against him. He spat into his hand and pushed the saliva-coated fingers into his lover's body, surprised when he discovered that Chris was already slick with grease. Pleasure filled him as he realised what this meant, that Chris wanted this; wanted him. He guided his hardened flesh to the entrance of his lover's body and, with a gentle thrust, he pushed himself passed the tight ring of muscle, pulling Chris back at the same time. Despite an incredible urge to force himself deeper into the hot channel, Vin held back, waiting until Chris gave him some sign that he was ready for more. He sobbed with relief as he felt the taut muscles relax, and he pressed in, slowly filling the body he held tightly in his hands.

Chris shoved back suddenly, a sharp cry of pleasure falling from him as he was impaled, fully, on Vin's thick shaft. He dropped forward onto the bed, bracing himself on his forearms as Vin pulled out and then slammed back into his body. Vin rocked back and forth, hips thrusting hard, the slap of flesh hitting flesh filling the air around them, mingling with the soft grunts of exertion and small cries of pleasure. He could feel the sensations building, could feel a warmth spreading outwards from his groin. His passion was burning through his veins, igniting his nerve endings until he was consumed by the heat, his hips jabbing viciously as he released his seed deep inside this most coveted body.

Vin collapsed in an exhausted heap, trapping Chris beneath him until he came back to his senses and pulled back, his rapidly softening shaft slipping from its human sheath. He rolled to one side, the back of his hand draped across his forehead, his body still thrumming with pleasure.

With sudden realization of his selfishness, Vin reached out for Chris and found a softened shaft, sticky with spent passion. He looked into Chris's contented eyes and grinned, pulling Chris into his arms and tasting his lips for the first time.

Their first kiss was long and slow, one of exploration rather than domination, each man wanting to learn the taste and texture of the other, wanting to savor the pleasant lassitude that had swept over their already tired and now satiated bodies. Eventually, they pulled apart, mouths grazing whisker-rough cheeks and soft temples, nuzzling against each other's hair and deeply breathing in the scent of the other. Strong fingers caressed slowly, reverently, as they lay back in each other's warm embrace.

"This shack's big enough for two now."

Vin froze, closing his eyes tight, his heart seeming to falter in his chest. He chewed, thoughtfully, on his lower lip but then decided that he needed to know where he stood with Chris.

"You figuring on asking Mrs. Travis for her hand?"

"Nope... and anyhow, that would mean making this place big enough for three."

Vin found his heart had started to beat again now that his worst fear had passed and he let out a small sigh of relief. He liked Mary Travis and her son, but he could freely admit that the thought of her lying in Chris's arms made him feel almost insanely jealous.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about Billy."

"I figured you'd need some place to stay on those long winter nights."

"You built this for me?"

"Yeah... though I never expected to share the bed... until now. Kinda like the idea though."

Vin opened his eyes as the light from the lamp began to flicker and then die, throwing him into darkness until his eyes adjusted. High above them the stars twinkled brightly, casting their pure glow down into the newly built but open-topped room and Vin sighed in pure contentment.

"Kinda like that idea too."

He tightened his grip on the man held in his arms, moaning softly in pleasure as Chris's arm tightened around him in return, and silently promised that he would never let Chris go.

THE END


End file.
